Subject Blossom
by a hollow heart
Summary: Dr. Yakushi Kabuto is working for an orginization who wants genetically altered creations in this case- A super human! What happens when and if the subject wakes up? Will he end up falling for the genetically altered subject? KabuSaku
1. A dead blossom?

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Part 1: Near Death

* * *

Time ticked by, slower then ever. Every now and then, a clocks ticking struck into my head. I sighed, knowing that there was really noting else I wanted to do. I sat there watching the rest subject's Tank, while doing so; I picked up my hand and hit the record button." August 23rd, 2010…Subject Blossom has made significant progress. Her mind is taking in all given data, retaining it and then applying it as if it were two plus two." I paused for a moment and began," the only problem is…she hasn't woken up yet. I have a theory…but it involves unplugging her from her tank."

I stopped the recorder and looked back up to the Tank only to see rising bubbles. I looked closely, trying to find anything I may have misses the first time. The door open, mechanics whirring and everything, and in came my employer. I looked at him sheepishly and gave his a slight smile. "How's our subject?" I looked into his onyx eyes and back to the Vitals panel," Doing great…but she hasn't woken up yet-"

He smirked," just like the others…shut her down!" I blinked, trying to replay his words in my head," But sir…this subject is far beyond the others. Don't do it just yet-" "You've got 48 hours to prove other wise Yakushi!" The door slammed and I turned my attention back over to the tank behind my bullet proof glass. Time passed by and I hadn't noticed that I fell into a great slumber. Hours later I woke up to an erratic beeping on the Vitals screen. I pulled my hair back and put my glasses on.

I ran out of the room and into the subject's room. Her body floated in the crystal clear liquid, bubbles rising rapidly. _**She was waking up!**_ I ran over to the wall and pressed and emergency button that would open the tank. The mechanics began whirring, a signal of a release. I was excited and then all at once it was ripped away. The apparatus release to soon and the body began thrashing around the tank. She was beginning to go into shock. I looked over to my left and found an axe. I ran over, punching my fist into the glass case, my hand coming back with both crimson and axe. I looked over to the tank, the body stopped thrashing. "Shit!" I heard myself exclaim. I ran over to the tank, beginning to attack it with an axe. I knew it was going to be useless but I had to try. I began bashing at the glass- 15 minutes straight.

But only then did I chip the glass. I fell to my knee, the blast doors slid open and a dark figure began blasting at the tank with a plasma gun. I blinked, whole one, once more I blinked and then found that five more appeared. I watched as the glass began to split inside and out and finally burst from the pressure. The water dumped out and the subject's body was at the base of the tank. Her body was unresponsive, I ran over, feeling the glass under my shoes and hearing them scrap against the floor. I began doing CPR for twenty minutes, finally I stopped, my project-_**DEAD! **_

I got up about to walk out when I heard coughing and sputtering of water. I looked over, only to realize, _I saved her._ I ran over, falling to my knees and instantaneously holding her body in my arms, forgetting the figure at the door. Her head was covered with an iron mask that shinned my reflection. I found my fingers opening the mask and I threw across the floor as if it was a frisbee. I looked over, noticing her bare skin of white marble. A white strand of cloth ran over her breasts, covering her nipples, connecting to the other white strand of cloth that ran down her stomach and formed into a larger piece of cloth that covered her crotch area. She's beautiful! The forgotten figure at the door walked over and squatted down next to me," is she…alive?"

I looked over and recognized the being to be Nara, Hyuuga's most trusted body guard. I shook my head," Just barely…thanks for coming…how'd you know?" He looked at me and then the girl," Mrs. Hyuuga was calling for you and you never picked up so she sent me to go and get you." "Oh…-" Silence began to creep in and I felt the heart beat of the girl and her warm body but then something was telling me that something bad was about to happen., and it did. The sirens began to whale, the lights dimmed and the red emergency lights began to flash. "Warning! Project Sandman has escaped.-"The automatic systems alert began going off, this isn't good.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far, I'll make more soon 

Damn Nymphs!


	2. Sandman vs Sakura!

* * *

Part 2: Sandman vs. Sakura! 

* * *

"Warning! Project Sandman has escaped. Please make an immediate evac. Of levels 31 to 20!-"I looked down to her then Nara," How are we going to get out? We're in level 29 and all doors will be locked by the time we get to any of them."

"Nara?" His eyes went big and so did mine. _Drip! Drip! Drip! _Drip went the blood that smashed to the floor, showing me a hand that was through his stomach. The blood sprayed onto my glasses and a little dab went onto my cheek. His body went limp and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "You're not getting out Dr. Yakushi…that's the point!" I looked up and saw subject- Sandman- standing in front of me. 

Where his eyes should have been white were black and where his pupils should have been, golden slits were there, somewhat resembling a four point star. "Yakushi…you're going to die a slow and painful death- AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

I found myself gapping at the statement," why-what did you do to Mrs. Hyuuga?" He smirked, unanswering my lingering question. _Mrs. Hyuuga…? Are you ok? _I was about to get up when I found myself pinned to the wall. He held me up upon the wall by my neck, I could hear my throat cracking little by little. Any more and I'll be dead. The lack of air stared getting to me and I felt my body's reaction by thrashing about trying to free myself. It's useless…I'm going to die in the same room my subject did. I'm finished. "Any last words…?" Before I could say anything, I saw his hand rise; he was going for my heart.

I heard a loud crackling sound signifying broken or in this case shattered bone, squishing noises for his hand going through the living matter called tissue. I felt his grip loosen and I fell to the ground. I felt a warm drop of liquid crash against my face; I looked up only to find a sight I thought I'd never see. Sandman's arm went through subject…Blossom's (?) sternum. His arm pulled over to the right side over her chest, re-exiting with her heart-

Her body fell to the floor, blood splashing onto my lab coat. I looked up at Sandman, he held up a metal table that was sitting across the room, and then his arms went down. I felt a jolt, me being pushed out of the way and then a metallic crush. I looked over and saw her standing up, her fist in a metallic casing from the table. I blinked multiple times and saw- _**nothing! **_Not even as scratch on her.

"Who are you," I heard Sandman ask. With her other hand she slid the metal table off like a rubber glove. She looked at him, straight in the eyes without saying a word, he fell to his knees. Her hand touched her lips and she blew a kiss. Pedals somehow formed in the air and hit Sandman's face and he fell unconscious. 

I couldn't help but stare with widened eyes, shock flowing in my veins along with adrenaline. _How did she-? _AS she stood there, she turned her head towards me. Her eyes were a baby pink color and on top of her pearly white forehead was a glowing pedal. She gave a smile, her legs wobbled and she collapsed. She gave her all-No…Sakura gave her all. _Sakura- _

* * *

sorry guys I know this is really short

but I hope you like the chapter

more to come

Damn Nymphs!


	3. Seeing youAlive

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

**and I hope you like this chapter as well**

**more to come**

**Damn Nymphs!**

Part 3: Seeing you-Alive

* * *

Hours upon hours had passed and not a wink from the girl that I happened to give the rightful name as Sakura. After Sandman's in my lab, days ago, I had the flower on top of a bed; IV's dangling out of her arms, pumping fluids and meds into her.

The monitor kept up its beating; rhythmically stay at beat with her heart. The beeps continued, one after the other. I don't know how she even lived after seeing her heart being ripped out. I was behind my glass part of my lab, monitoring all vitals, checking every now and then on the flowing bags of fluid. _When will she wake up?_ I didn't know but I was anxious. I sat there in my chair with my new lab coat I received and kept watch, every now and then dozing off into a deep sleep.

I, like before, began dozing back off into my sleep, and ever since the attack I've been having the same images in my head about my mortifying experience.

_Blood began dripping down her beautiful marble pale white skin, staining its magnificent color as it went. Sandman's hand was protruding out to the other side of her bare back that only had the clothes that covered her… some what. I looked up, seeing her eyes, wide with disbelief as to the situation. _

_Was she doing this because she thought she needed to? Was she doing it because she wanted to? I was the one designing a super human; she was perfect in every aspect, but-_

_Sandman's face was filled with both shock and contentment. A blood drop began to smooth over her arm, he paused, watching it moved freely only to stop mid way. The drop of blood dangled there, sitting, waiting to drop. Finally it gathered all the blood it needed and crashed to the ground. A slight smirk filled his face when he came back out with her slowing, pumping heart in his hand. He smirked, seeing the heart in his hand and then his hand crunched together. The heart burst out, like a bloody waterfall._

_A splash of blood landed on my face and lab coat while the rest splattered around. Blossom fell to the ground, a damn gigantic gapping whole in her chest, seeing through to the floor. _

_Everything in my place seemed to have slowed down; everything began to become my nightmare. My eyes were big with fright, horror filling my now un-emptied heart. Was this how I was going to die? In a lab? How typical for this scientist. I felt a big wad of air beginning to clog my throat, not wanting to come down as I saw a large metal table above my head coming down to meet my head but only…it didn't._

_I found myself slammed to the floor, a strong force had pushed me back a long distance away, like half the room away. I watched as her forming fist slammed into the table, crunching it with a metallic clank. My eyes were wide, no scratches, no gapping whole, nothing. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Nara the guard, still on the ground. _

_Was he even alive?_

The monitors began beeping erratically, yelling into my ears for me to wake up. Before I knew it, my head was up starring dumbly at the screen with my half bent glasses. I looked out side my glass window into Sakura's room. Her body began thrashing against the bed her body rested upon.

I found myself running out into the hall and into the next room with her in it. I ran over to the bed after I slide my card key through. I looked at the monitors that sat next to the shaking bed. I looked at Sakura seeing her body strapped down to the bed. Her legs were strapped together and too the bed, her chest had two straps around her and then her arms and wrists along with her slender neck. I looked back up to the screen and then a dead beat.

I looked down to her in panic and ran over to the meds cabinet and pulled out a shot of adrenalin only to run back to her side. I raised my arm, ready to stab and then her eyes slammed open, the monitors beeping a regular pulse. My eyes never left her; my hand lowered and then dropped the shot to the ground. Her head slowly moved to her left, my front. Her eyes began moving until they engulfed my eyes. Her eyes were the prettiest sight on earth, well at least to me. They were the definition of jade green, dancing with sparkles, pupils exactly centered. I found her eyes fidgeting moving up and down, she was looking me over from what she could see. Her sweet nectar lips parted, looking as if she had something to say, but nothing came from her mouth. Her lips came back together, as if all wall of defense. I felt my eyes lingering over her now closed pink lips and then snapped out of it.

I looked at her face, white pearl-ish marble, the jade green eyes, with that cotton candy hair that ran down to her waist. A bang had covered her left eye, and I found my right hand smoothing over her silk cheek only to remove the bang out of her eye. A slight smile met my face and I began," Hello…I'm Dr. Yakushi, and your name is Sakura." Her face was blank, still looking at me almost as if she was looking right through me. "S-Sakura…," she tried and then looked back into my eyes," Dr.-Dr.Yakushi." I smiled at the progress that was only small talk to begin with. "You're safe with me, so I'm going to untie you now, ok?" She nodded at what she could and I began. My hands traveled over to her tall and slender neck, undoing the binding. The neck strap was unleashed and then my fingers traced over her shoulders to her left arm, and I began untying it. I walked around the bed and did the same to her right arm. I went down to the legs and did this as well until all that was left were the chest straps and stomach strap. I undid the stomach strap and caught a quick glance at her. Her gaze never left me from what I could tell; a sparkle glimmered in her eyes, a slight smile beginning to come into play. I slowly looked up only to see the chest straps, and then her gleaming face that pinched with curiosity. I felt heat rising up and down my spine and beginning to travel to my neck only to end on my cheeks. I bet they were red. I was about to reach the straps that were over her breasts and then stopped and looked back up to her now smiling face.

Her expression changed and looked like a _will-you-do-the-rest-of-it-for-me _look. My hands came up, heat waving all around my body and finally the tips of my fingers landed on the first strap. I looked at her face only to see what seemed like a happy tone and slowly undid the strap, heat still embraced my face. My fingers slid down to the last strap and then hands appeared on mine. I tried to pull away but only ended up looking back at her. Her look was a curious one but also filled with an expression I couldn't even tell myself. The monitor beeped more frequently then before and finally her hands let go and then the strap was undone. Her body was strap free from the bed and slowly she sat up. She slid off the bed slowly, slowly touching the stone cold floor with her feet and began standing. I found myself next to her as she kept looking at me.

It was strange to me, being watched by taunting eyes, but it made me some how all the more curious about this case that began to unfold. I got caught up too much into my thinking that she began waving her hand about in front of my face. I blinked, snapping out of my over loading think-tank called a brain. I took one more look at her," Lets go find you some clothes." I held out my hand, extending my bandaged up hand out to her so she would take it. She looked at me funny and then took my hand only to start examining it. "Take my hand in yours and follow me." She looked up at me and then brought the hand up to her lips, her lips meshed against my bandaged hand. I watched, dazed and confused and then she began to unwrap it. I was about to stop her from undoing the rest of the bandage when I realized my fully healed hand. I took my hand back, studying it over with my eyes and then back to her. She smiled brightly," take my hand and I shall follow you."

I found myself chuckling at the remark and too her out stretched hand that slipped easily into mine and we began walking down the hall. We reached an elevator shaft, I slid my key card through and the doors opened and I brought her in with me. The doors closed and I turned to the back of the elevator only to see a confused look on her face. I smirked and turned around the same way and finally the elevator of stainless steel stopped and opened revealing level 48. I walked into the vastly large room in front of be and took her by the hand. The room was pure white, showing desks of all sorts. The desk of assorted races was piling up with rows upon rows of aliens and or people. The department of weaponry was loaded with officers today and long with every desk held lines upon lines of bodies of any sort. Sakura kept looking down, amazement filled her eyes. I finally stopped at the door to the clothing department. I slid my card like before getting the door to open. We walked in, the doors behind us closing.

I looked over to the counter and saw a familiar face starring at me. I smiled," Hello Sai. I need to get some clothes for her." I said while pointing to Sakura who kept looking around the room. I watched as his onyx black eyes kept tracing over her, a big red patch beginning to blend into his face. "Sure, right this way." He lead them behind the counter and into the vastly large room of clothes. Sai kept walking down the rows; we kept following, trying not to get lost. Finally he came to a stop to a grand selection of clothing he newly made. He turned around and walked over to Sakura, standing in front of her. " I made these brand new, go ahead and pick one out gorgeous," he smiled while his hand extended out to the long row of clothing. I looked at Sakura whose face seemed to slight up like a Christmas tree and began going through the clothing. It took about five hours and finally she came back in an outfit that she loved. She wore a light pink shirt that was a V-neck that ended to a button that held it all together, then at the bottom of the button it split open to an upside down v that ended the shirt of baby pink to her knees. She wore no shirt underneath, and then she wore white shorts and then white high heals that made her about four or five inches taller. I felt the same heat beginning to wave around me again only then to notice Sai going completely red. His right hand came up, scratching the back of his head while he chuckled nervously," nice choice."

Sakura looked back at be and came to my side. We came back to the main room, said our thanks and good byes to Sai and walked back to level 29. We got back to the lab and I sat in my chair and a few minutes later did I remember Nara. I looked up and noticed Sakura sitting on the desk in front of me. I blinked rapidly as I saw her stomach that wasn't even covered by her shirt that showed lots of cleavage. I blushed, getting front row view and then I sputtered," I'm going to go to the infirmary to check out a friend of mine, would you like to come?" A smile splayed her face and I took it as a yes. I got up and then noticed the increasingly close space between us. A patch of red walled her cheeks and I saw her eyes closing while she kept coming closer. Before anything more could happen, my hand intervened and her eyes opened to look at me. "Let's get going."

I left her for the door and heard her running to catch up. I felt two arms looping themselves around my lonely left arm and looked to her holding my arm in hers. A smiled spread her face as she kept starring in front of her. I felt my head shake and then kept walking, her pace beginning to repeat mine exactly. _What was about to happen back there? _


	4. How can I resist?

_A smile splayed her face and I took it as a yes. I got up and then noticed the increasingly close space between us. A patch of red walled her cheeks and I saw her eyes closing while she kept coming closer. Before anything more could happen, my hand intervened and her eyes opened to look at me. "Let's get going."_

_I left her for the door and heard her running to catch up. I felt two arms looping themselves around my lonely left arm and looked to her holding my arm in hers. A smile spread her face as she kept starring in front of her. I felt my head shake and then kept walking, her pace beginning to repeat mine exactly. __What was about to happen back there? _

* * *

I just couldn't get it out of my head, her lips of pink coming towards my own lips, and her eyes shut to me, and her breathing was shy. I looked down to see her still clinging onto my left arm, only then did her arms fall from their embrace and she began to walk behind me. I felt a frown creep onto my face as well as her's. We finally came to a stop at the hospital wing, I slid my keycard in and the doors parted way. I entered in with Sakura tagging in along with me. I saw a nurse standing in front of us, in her arms she held a clip bored and a smile clung to her lips.

"Welcome Dr. Yakushi, what can I do for you today? I don't think you're due for any check up's," she began looking through her list. I smiled," That's not why I'm here, I was coming here only for a visit, I was going to check up on Nara, may I see him." Her lips gave out a saddening 'oh' and she nodded in understanding," Follow me please." I nodded and proceeded to following, Sakura following in pursuit. We kept walking, for what seemed like fifteen minutes," Um…Nurse? Where are we going?" She turned her head while walking," Nara, Shikamaru, is in ICU. His body was badly damaged at the moment we're using artificial prosthetics to repair for the damages done."

"Oh…" I left it at that. The nurse came to a stop at security clearance; she slid her keycard in and let us proceed with walking in. I looked behind myself, noticing that she didn't join, she nodded and left us. I looked over and saw a bed with white sheets, bags full of medicines, IV strains and one body with a cast around the conflicted areas. I walked up to the bed that had a 3d screen identifying the person as Nara, Shikamaru. I watch the tubing that ran from his nose, the slow ups and downs of his chest and a blood pack with an IV tube running to his body. The monitor kept beeping and my hand came to his shoulder. Slowly his eyes began to open, he smiled. "Sick are we," I said wittily. He chuckled," Nope, I was only coming in to check up on a buddy."

He smiled only to cough a second later," So what exactly did they do to repair you I guess I could ask." He sighed pulling off the blankets to reveal, from torso to abdomen and arm, artificial skin and artificial arm. "Eh, not bad huh? Especially since it's not robotic anymore, it looks so real. "I nodded to the fact that I could barely tell myself, but I still think the bio-mechanic that we made for prosthetics are amazing. Almost as if forgetting that Sakura was there, she came over and took Nara's hands in her's. One thing about, artificial anything, is that it starts to go away once your body begins regenerating on its own. So like if you lost a lot of skin on your body, the artificial skin would be there and then dissolve as the body's actual skin started regenerating again. It slightly makes the process two times faster, especially in real time when one lost skin but even more so since a body couldn't actually regenerate a lost limb, the body, with the help of the artificial prosthetic, taps into the body's regenerating process and actually helps the body recover more than it would on its own and re-grows bones, veins, muscles...you name it. It's ingenious! When she took his hand, the areas that contained the artificial body parts began to dissolve letting the actual skin and what not to regenerate so fast the human eye could see an instant recovery.

I looked at her shock, seeing that he was fully healed, even Nara looked shocked. "Hey, she's bleeding." I snapped out of it and saw blood streaming down to her chin from her right nostril. "Sakura…are you alright?" She looked up at me, her fingers touching her nose to reveal to her the paint that was her blood. She blinked once or twice and with that her eyes rolled back and she hit the ground. Both Nara and I looked shocked at the scene that was displayed in front of us. I ran over to the side of the bed that she was at and almost screamed in my reaction to what I saw. Blood was coming out of her nose and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. "Sakura," I heard myself screaming. About thirty minutes later she began to wake from her unconscious state.

She opened her eyes and I couldn't help but stare," Are you alright?" She nodded with a blank look. I let her get up off the bed that she was lying on," Are you sure you're alright? Is something wrong?" I don't know what I'm supposed to be asking at the moment, I kind of feel stupid about that. She shook her head and I only frowned because I didn't get the answer I wanted…I guess. She wasn't her same ol' bubbly self, why not? Did I do something? Like she heard what I was thinking her eyes caught mine, she chuckled and then I knew why. I obliviously had myself hovering myself over her, nearly inches away from her face. She giggled," If we keep meeting like this…someone is clearly going to start thinking something." I felt blood rush to my face and if I could see myself at this moment, I'm pretty sure I'd rate a thousand on blushing tomato red . I coughed and leaned back, trying to tighten my tie…was I even wearing one?

I looked back at her and once again saw her non-bubbly side; I don't like seeing her like that…whoa! What am I saying? I-I can't get attached; kami knows that some man from the government, with a tree stuck up his ass, could walk in at any moment and take her way from me. Shit! I care for her and she's a project. Do you know how wrong that might be to people? I've got a reputation…do I? Who am I kidding, we, meaning me-myself-and-I, know I don't have a life AT ALL! I got up off the bed that Nara was once laying in and I looked over at him, he was still in aw over his limbs. She had done it, but at what price? _What did you do to-_ "Hinata-," I blurted out getting Nara and Sakura's attention," What happened to Dr. Hyuga?" Nara looked at me," What are you talking about?" I felt my fear deepen;" When Sandman escaped…did he get Dr. Hyuga?" Nara looked at me," Oh… she's fine, she stopped by earlier on today to check up on me." I sighed my relief and then he asked," Why do you ask?" I looked over at Nara who somehow accumulated a lit cigarette in his mouth. "N-Nothing…come on Sakura, we should go so we can get some tests done. I'm pretty sure my employer wants some lab work, especially you're the first."

"First what," I heard her question. I looked at her," the…the first…come on, we need to get the test results done." She gave a 'hn' in response and followed behind me like a house wife would with their husband. I stopped walking and felt my hand grab her arm and bring her to my side; I began walking with her again. It's only been a couple of days and yet I'm easily getting attached. Maybe she's like a booger, you could fling them but they somehow still stick to ya. I hate boogers…Not that I HATE her or anything, it's quite the opposite. Sakura, Sakura Sakura…what am I going to do with you? Oh my Kami, that was the stupidest, most un-scientific thing I've ever said in my life. What am I going to do with you?

Hours passed and it was time to go to bed. I turned on the microphone," Ok, your testing is over. It's time for me to hit the hay." Her eyebrow furrowed up in a quizzical tone, I couldn't help but chuckle. The files were complete, I copied them and sent the repot bye email to my employer and walked out of my lab, all systems sleeping and walked down the hall only to see Sakura walk out of her room and wait for me to get to her. She still somewhat held a frown, what was wrong? I, being the typical male that women sometimes called stupid couldn't think of anything else to say but," Good work today." Seriously…what the hell was that? She looked up at me, like it was something she had always in her life, been waiting for, her emerald eyes gleamed and danced with happiness. I hadn't really paid attention after I saw her pink eyes at first but, her eyes were actually emerald, jade tinted, green. There's no way I could attempt to stop myself from being infatuated with her. Her eyes and hair were the perfect combination, bubblegum pink and emerald eyes, what a catch. Who would've imagined, a scientist falling in love with his project.

I looked at her, through her eyes; she was pure like the snow and as gentle as a flower but had the heart of a tiger when need be. She has only been awake for a couple days, I'm starting to get attached, which I'm not even sure why and I don't know much about how her personality or what will be the outcome of her existence but, somehow- "Dr. Yakushi?" I snapped out of my gaze and looked down the hall, to my right. There she stood, her black hair with a slight hue of purple, it was pulled back, bangs in her face slightly covering her lavender shaded eyes- Dr. Hyuga. "Dr. Yakushi, I need your assistance." I nodded and then looked at Sakura who seemed to go back to her melancholy state, my finger led her gaze back up to mine, I smiled and started walking down the hall with her hand in mine. What am I doing? I don't know, but…how can I resist?

* * *

AH! how's that for an update- CRAPPY!

jk

I hope you guys liked my update

sry it took so long

and sorry for my spelling mistakes

anyways...

thnx 4 the R/R's and plz continue with them

LOVE,

Me (teehee)


End file.
